


No Holding Back Anymore

by ds9trekkie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Blow Jobs, Bunker Sex, Come Eating, Coming Untouched, Demon Blood, Demon Blood Addiction, Demon Dean, Demon Dean Winchester, Demon Sex, Destiel - Freeform, Dirty Talk, Drowley, Dubious Consent, Face-Fucking, King of Hell Crowley, Knight of Hell Dean Winchester, Love Confessions, M/M, Mark of Cain, Men of Letters Bunker, Oral Sex, Porn, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Smut, Unrequited Love, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 12:39:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7618432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ds9trekkie/pseuds/ds9trekkie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Deep down everybody wants to fuck Dean, and now that he's a demon he's more than willing to oblige them. But the only one that Dean's ever truly desired is his beautiful baby brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. There's a New King in Town

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wayward_Daughter_16](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wayward_Daughter_16/gifts).



> First time writing Drowley and any type of dub/con! Hope I didn't cross any lines !

Crowley doesn't do this, not with anyone, not ever.

Except for maybe right now. And only for him.

Dean Winchester, newly appointed Knight of Hell, has him bent over, face smashed into the mattress, fucking him relentlessly. Crowley can't help but moan, whining like a whore, as Dean's powerful hips abuse his hole with a cock that's made to be worshipped.

Crowley despises how much he enjoys this. He's the bloody King of Hell, which means, he's the one usually fucking someone raw, torturing lost souls, abusing for fun, but not right now. Right now, Dean has Crowley right where he wants him, begging and sloppy, taking cock like the needy bitch he is.

Dean's been a demon for months now, the two of them parading around, causing havoc, _howling at the moon._ It's been absolutely fantastic. Dean's everything he's ever wanted in a partner; wicked, strong, sexy, and pretty damn evil. The ideas Dean comes up with, the things they've _done_ , Crowley's proud of him. 

Meanwhile, poor Moose has no idea, completely clueless about Dean's recent conversion. Worried sick over his precious big brother, he desperately tries to contact any demon he can summon, but nobody comes. Crowley's got Hell on lockdown, nobody breathes a single word to Sam, about Dean, or about anything. Dean is his now. He won.

Dean is grunting loudly behind him, gripping onto Crowley's hips until they're swelling with pretty purple bruises. "Fuck, fucking- fuck!" Dean swears, pounding him impossibly harder.

"C'mon, Dean, s'that all you got for me?" Crowley taunts, pushing his ass back further onto Dean's monster cock, searching for that perfect spot.

Dean growls, grabbing a chunk of Crowley's hair, pulling his head back. It hurts, his neck strained in an uncomfortable position but it only arouses him more. "So demanding, Crowley...you that desperate for my dick?"

He knows Dean is avoiding his spot on purpose, using him like a toy, Crowley's frustration just part of the fun. "Well, I _am_ The King, I believe I'm entitled to demand whatever I want, wouldn't you say?"

"Wrong."

Dean stops abruptly, Crowley whimpering from the sudden dreaded stillness, his gaping hole still throbbing with need. "I should pull out right now, leave you empty and aching..."

"No, Dean!"

"I fuck you on _my_ terms, you come when _I_ say, you feel good because _I_ allow it. In my book that makes me the motherfucking _King_ , wouldn't ya say?"

The words are whispered slowly and clearly, directly into Crowley's ear, his neck still twisted in pain, Dean's cock immobile and hard, filling him teasingly.

"Y-yes." Crowley chokes, agreeing to anything as long as Dean starts moving again.

"Then say it...say I'm your King, and I'll fuck you so hard this meat suit will never walk again."

"Please, _my King,_ please...I'll be good." Crowley could throw up at the sound of his own voice, how truly pathetic he is, always giving in so easily to anything Dean wants. Sexually or not, Crowley is his bitch.

"That's better."

Dean starts up again, drilling into him with an even greater force, "Again, say it again."

"My...K-king..."

"Fucking slut."

Being called a slut probably shouldn't feel _that good_ , but it does. And Dean's right, for his cock, Crowley is a slut.

Crowley moans louder than ever before when Dean finally swivels his hips, changing the angle to ram against that delicious bundle of nerves. "Oh...oh, Dean...bloody fucking Hell!"

"Come, Crowley, come for your King."

Crowley doesn't need to be told twice, his untouched cock, pulsing white all over the sheets, reacting to Dean's command like a trained animal.

"Good, so good..."

It must be the long term effects of all that damn human blood Moose pumped him full of, because Crowley really shouldn't _feel_ this much. He shouldn't feel a twinge in his heart at being 'good' for Dean, he shouldn't feel so attached to him. But Crowley can't help it, he needs Dean, wants him to be by his side _always_ , as partners, best friends, lovers, all of it.

"I'm feeling generous so I'll let you pick...how do you want my come, Crowley? In your greedy little ass or all over that pretty face?" Dean asks, still reaming him as he starts to become overstimulated.

Crowley thinks about it, he loves both, Dean having come all over nearly every part of Crowley's body so far. Crowley decides that he yearns to taste Dean today, wants to feel the new demon splash his release against his lips, as he waits patiently for Dean's order him to clean himself up.

"My face."

"Awesome."

Dean pulls out way too quickly, it burns, causing Crowley to hiss in discomfort. Violently flipping the older demon onto his back, he leans close to him, their faces barely an inch apart.

Crowley is mesmerized by Dean's features, the man is truly stunning. In all of Crowley's many hundreds of years, he's never seen a face this gorgeous or a pair of lips this perfect.

Against everything he holds dear, Crowley wishes Dean would kiss him, they've never kissed. He knows he shouldn't want that, kissing is for sealing deals and for saps who fall in 'love', not for Knights and certainly not for Kings.

Crowley holds his breath, drunk on the feeling of Dean studying him so intensely. His beautiful mouth smirks a little when he breathes, "Get on your knees for me."

Crowley melts at the words, his whole body quivering as Dean stands up. When Crowley slides down off the bed, his knees hit the hard wood floor with a soft thud. Staring up at Dean's heavy cock, he admires the shiny jewel of pre come welling at the tip, waiting.

"Suck first."

Ecstatic, Crowley dives forward, taking the whole thing inside his mouth in one swift motion, which is impressive because Dean is huge. Crowley feels the blunt head of Dean's cock slam harshly against the back of his throat, choking him in the most exquisite way.

Dean lets out a tiny gasp of pleasure as he watches Crowley enthusiastically take him even deeper, sucking him with an almost manic passion.

"Fuck, so good...so, ahh...good..."

Dean's hands are back in his hair, pulling slightly, controlling his movements. The praise only motives Crowley more, so eager for his King's attention, loving the idea that _he's_ the one bringing Dean to the edge, addicted to the fact that _he_ can cause Dean this much physical bliss.

Crowley breaks eye contact only to ogle the rest of Dean's sinful body. His tanned skin clings around the dozens of lean muscles, his nipples dark and alert. But best of all, Dean still wears the anti possession tattoo like a badge, a mockery of everything it stands for.

"Look at you down there, on your knees for your King. Such a perfect whore for me, Crowley, how'd I get so lucky?" Dean pants, hips thrusting, beginning to fuck his face. "You'll do anything I want, I own you..."

Crowley moans around his length, eyes watering as he gags, his heart fluttering at Dean's rambling. He feels his limp cock begin to thicken again, a natural response to Dean's behavior.

Dean tugs roughly, pulling Crowley off of him with a wet pop. He jerks himself, fast and with a purpose, ready to finish, ready to give Crowley want he wants most right now.

"Please, Dean..."

The Mark on his arm glows a fiery red, his green eyes flicker to solid black, growling as he comes, all over Crowley's attentive features. Dean's familiar seed is wet and hot, some of it landing on Crowley's nose, cheeks, and beard, but most of it stains his lips. Dean shakes his cock, making sure to get every last drop out before saying, "Go ahead, clean yourself up."

Crowley obliges, sweeping his tongue out and scooping up the thick creamy liquid. The taste is unbelievable, Dean's flavor an intoxicating blend of his personal musk, bitter and sweet. Dean uses two of his fingers to wipe the rest off Crowley's cheeks and nose, feeding him the come, demanding that he "lick them clean."

And there's no post sex cuddling, no tiny whispers of affection, just, "Get dressed...so fuckin' hungry. I'm thinkin' steak."

So Crowley gets dressed and they go out for steak.

~

A few more months pass by and not too much has changed. Crowley and Dean are still together, living large, debauching the land with a routine of their favorite activities. 

Except there's a slight problem. Dean's becoming bad for business. He's unfocused and untamable, even killing a couple of their best clients. And if there's one thing that Crowley needs more than Dean, it's his business. 

Whenever Crowley tries to reason with him, it always goes the same way. They fight using both their words and fists, until Crowley eventually breaks, allowing Dean to fuck him like crazy, no matter where they are or who's around to watch.

However, this time it's different, this time it isn't a simple lovers quarrel anymore, this time Crowley holds his ground. He threatens to leave Dean, to toss away everything they've built together if he refuses to get his act together. Hell has to come first, his kingdom needs him. Dean may be his 'King' in the bedroom, but Crowley still pulls the strings where it counts.

Dean laughs loudly as he tells Crowley that he doesn't need him, that he's _never_ really needed him, walking out the door with a fresh pep in his step. Crowley scowls as a horrible pang of jealousy rips through him when he hears Dean quietly mutter something about finding his angel.


	2. An Angel and a Demon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It hurt writing this! What is wrong with me! I'm such a glutton for pain!!

Castiel drives well under the speed limit, his old Lincoln Continental chugging along down the open road with Hannah riding shotgun. They're currently hunting rogue angel's, attempting to round up the remaining straglers from the Fall and bring them back to Heaven.

However, Dean's disappearance is troubling him greatly, distracting him from their current objective. Castiel is consumed with worry, calling Sam sometimes up to three times a day, asking if he's found any leads on Dean's whereabouts. But most of all he just misses his best friend.

He doesn't talk to Hannah much about it, she wouldn't understand the depth of the bond he and Dean share, they have a special relationship, one that Castiel treasures.

In fact, he and Hannah don't talk that much at all, mostly about directions and when to stop for gas. That is of course, other than when she's expressing her concern for Castiel's failing health.

Oh yeah, he's dying.

Castiel is living on borrowed Grace, but it doesn't seems to matter much at the moment. He only wants to find and save Dean.

_Cas? Buddy? Can you hear me?_

Castiel gasps, nearly crashing the car, causing Hannah to jump and shout, "Castiel! What happened?"

_Please, Cas, I'm alone...I need you._

Dean's prayer sends a spark of life into Castiel, he smiles as he turns to Hannah and replies with, "Dean is praying to me, he is alive."

"Oh! That is good news...what are you planning to do?" She asks with cautious smile.

Castiel studies her face, he can see how much she cares for him, and he truly _does_ want to help her, but Dean comes first. He'll always come first.

"I'm sorry, but I have to go, Dean needs me."

"Ah. But your Grace-"

"I will be fine, and I promise to return as soon as I can. Our work here is not finished," Castiel reassures her.

She looks sad, letting out a small sigh she says, "Be safe, Castiel...please."

Castiel pulls the car over to the side of the road, squeezing her hand he states, "I will."

~

Foolishly using the last bits of his Grace, he flies to Dean, tracking his prayer and sensing his longing.

Castiel arrives at his destination, winded and coughing, determined to hold on just a little bit longer. He has to get to Dean.

He takes in his surroundings, this place is familiar, an old barn. It's the barn where he and Dean first met. 

Something's not right here.

Castiel stumbles inside, searching for any sign of his friend, stopping dead in his tracks when he spots him. Dean is sitting at the table, lazily twirling an angel blade, a twisted smile spreading across his face. It's not Dean, not really. His soul is warped, or damaged somehow, and it's giving Castiel chills. The barn is different as well, after over six years of wear and most likely renovations from the owners, the many sigils and demon traps are gone. 

He forgot to call Sam.

"I need you," Dean spits at him in a mocking tone. "Works every time."

Castiel is panicking, his cell phone stupidly forgotten in the cup holder of his car, he _really_ should have called Sam first, together they could have planned this out better. Castiel should know by now, how easy it is to fall into a trap, the angel becoming more human every day as he lets his emotions rule his actions.

"Dean?" Castiel's voice cracks as he falls to the ground.

"Like the location? Can't say I'm not sentimental..."

Dean grins as he talks, standing and walking towards where Castiel lay dying. He squats down, lifting Castiel's chin, drinking in his broken image.

"Not lookin' so hot, angel."

"Dean, please, what's happened?" Castiel attempts to reach out to him with his arm, failing as he continues to get weaker.

Castiel stares at the pair of eyes above him, soaking in the green with desperation, fearing that he knows exactly what's wrong with Dean. His beloved hunter blinks, changing them quickly to the purest black, Castiel's heart clenching, he nearly sobs.

"No..."

"Oh, yeah, Cas...I guess I'm just your type now, aren't I?"

Castiel knows he's referring to Meg, but that was so different. Meg was intriguing and Castiel knew what she was, accepting her for her. But Dean is the Righteous Man, the hunter with a heart of gold, the man who saved the world more times than once. This isn't right, and it isn't fair. Castiel simply can't die right now, leaving Dean's soul lost like this.

"Dean." It's all Castiel can say, his final breaths upon him, tears leaking from his big blue eyes.

"Don't worry, angel, I'm not gonna let you die...we have so much to catch up on," Dean tells him, his voice scary and cold.

Dean reaches into his pocket, removing a glass orb that's glowing a bright blue. An angel's stolen Grace.

"Drink up, Cas, it's nice and fresh." 

Dean holds his mouth open, shoving the liquid gas into him as Castiel momentarily drowns on one of his unfortunate brother's or sister's life force. When he breathes in deeply, Castiel feels an immense amount of guilt as he heals, the rush of energy coursing through his vessel rapidly.

"There's my pretty angel, all better...no more tears," Dean smiles, cupping Castiel's cheek, rubbing his thumb in soothing circles as he wipes away the wetness.

Castiel can't help but blush, warmth creeping through him at Dean's praise and gentle caress. Long ago, did Castiel shut those crazy feelings down, Dean never showing any signs of romantic interest in him, Castiel gave up. But it never goes away, Castiel loves Dean, loves him more than anything in the millions of years of his existence. So now Dean's a demon, and Castiel loves him just the same.

With his new demon speed and strength, Dean lifts Castiel up, tying him onto one of the thick poles holding up the structure of the barn. Ropes bind the angel's arms and legs, another surrounding his middle, leaving him to appear helpless. It will take some time before Castiel's new Grace fully kicks in, but if he truly wanted to, the angel could probably break free from his bindings.

"Dean, listen to me, we'll help you, we can fix this!"

Dean invades his space, lips inches away from Castiel's, their groins pressing together, Dean's hard. Castiel tries to hide the effect this is having on him, tries not to become aroused by Dean's proximity. Yet he fails miserably, Castiel's cock begins to spring to life, his breathing becoming increasingly irregular.

"Shh, my sweet angel, no more talk of that. I'd rather talk about which way you'd like to be fucked. Tied up like this? Or should I set you free, make you sit on my big cock? Do you wanna face me when you come? Wanna stare into my eyes as I fuck you, Cas? I know how much you love my eyes, I'll keep 'em green, just for you," Dean whispers, sensually touching Cas _everywhere_. His hair, his face, his chest, eventually palming his cock through the dress pants.

"Dean..." Castiel tries, disgusted with himself for falling victim to Dean's advances. But Castiel burns with desire for Dean to fuck him, he has for years, that's why he's unable to stop himself as he shamelessly ruts into Dean's calloused hand.

"That's it, baby, you like my hand? Feels good, doesn't it?" Dean asks, tightening his grip.

Castiel whimpers, trying to look away, because Dean's gaze is scrutinizing, stripping Castiel of all his darkest secrets. Dean grabs his face, forces him back, demanding his full attention.

"I'm not stupid, Cas, I know you want me. I see the way your eyes dilate when you check me out, it's kinda cute how you think you're being sneaky. But you're so damn obvious, little angel. Oh, how I'd love to know all the naughty things you've been thinkin' about doin' to me."

"Stop, please..." Castiel begs, tears forming again.

This is _wrong._ Castiel should rip through these ropes, shove Dean away, fight him if necessary. But he's just so _weak_ , instead the angel allowing himself to become more aroused, privately hoping Dean succeeds with his plans.

"But Cas, you don't want me to stop. You want me to kiss you. Want me to tell you that I that I love you..."

Castiel does want that, very much. But not like this. Anything but like this.

"Too bad...but since I'm such a great friend, I'll pretend for ya. Looks like this demon thing is workin' out for the both of us, angel," Dean taunts him, working his aching cock faster.

"Enough!" Castiel yells, his eyes lighting up blue with Grace. He's getting stronger.

"Okay, I'll untie you...gonna let you choose...but it's a one time deal, Cas..."

While Dean unravels the ropes, Castiel has a moment to think. He knows he should leave, he's about to be free and he's mostly healed, he should go find Sam. The angel knows the only reason to stay is to engage in pure _sin_ , an act that might permanently jeopardize their friendship should Dean ever become cured.

But on the other hand, Castiel's heart _aches_ for this, he wants to feel Dean burrow inside him, desires to experience his body, the body Castiel remade from scratch with immense care, in it's most raw and beautiful form.

The restraints are gone, Dean's hard cock is pressing into his own, the demon's hands snaking around to squeeze the globes of Castiel's ass, as he nuzzles the angel's neck almost affectionately.

"C'mon, Cas, let's fuck...bet you'd look so pretty stuffed full of my cock...I'm so hard for you, angel..."

Castiel decides that he already hates himself, what's one more reason at this point?

"Dean, yes..."

Dean groans in response, grinding their cocks together with more force as he noses at the angel's stubble, eventually moving down to suck on the thin skin of Castiel's neck. Now that his arms are free, Castiel wraps them around Dean's body, desperately touching him anywhere he can reach. Castiel gasps when Dean moved to bite his earlobe, nibbling it slightly too hard, before making his way into the mess of the angel's soft dark hair. Dean is ravaging him, Castiel content to let Dean have his way, happy that he's chosen to take the lead.

"I don't wanna hear anymore crying or whimpering...you wanted my cock and now you're gonna get it," Dean barks, pulling away to start ripping off Castiel's many layers of clothing.

They get undressed in a blur of movement, Castiel feeling just as hungry and assertive as Dean as he gains confidence, roughly clawing at one another until they're both naked.

Dean shoves Castiel down, forcing him onto his hands and knees, a position the angel doesn't like, he wants to face Dean, he wants to see him.

"Dean?" Castiel says, his voice quiet and full of shame.

"Mm?" Dean replies, lining himself up, tracing the curve of his Castiel's spine with his fingers.

"I want to see you," Castiel shudders, because at that moment Dean teases the tip of his slick cock to Castiel's entrance.

"Only if you tell me why, Cas...why do you wanna face me?" Dean asks, spitting on his fingers before breaching his virgin hole with a single digit.

"Ohhh! Deaaaaan!" Castiel moans as he bucks his hips in surprise.

"Tell me Cas...or I'll stop touching you," Dean threatens, his thick finger swirling wildly inside him, stretching him sloppily and carelessly.

"You know why."

Castiel doesn't want to say why he wants to face Dean, there's so many reasons but all them are surely laughable to a demon.

"Feelin' shy, angel?" Dean inquires, draping his chest over Castiel's back in order to turn the angel's blushing cheek toward him, forcing their eyes together. Dean adds a second finger with painful force, fucking Castiel's quivering hole like a relentless piston. "Talk to me, Cas! Fucking say it! I wanna hear you say it!"

Castiel breaks, "I need to see your eyes, Dean, want to get lost in them as you enter me. I want to watch the pleasure spread across your beautiful features from the feeling of _my_ body and soul encasing you. I want to pretend we're making love..."

Dean just continues to stare at him, studying the tragic truth that consumes Castiel's face. And for just a split second Castiel notices the crack in Dean's composure, watching as his Adam's apple bobs, the demon swallowing down the hateful words he was most likely about to spit back at him.

Dean's harsh fingers slow to a full stop, the stillness is unnerving, especially combined with the serious way Dean is currently still looking at him. Suddenly, Dean kisses him, just once, a light graze of tender lips that's over before it even began.

It's the saddest moment of Castiel's life.

It's the final nail in the coffin, Castiel truly understands now, as a human Dean does loves him, he could just never fall _in love_ with him, for he is destined for another. And whatever this started out as, whatever sick rape game the demon originally had planned, is no longer valid.

This is now a pity fuck.

Dean leans back again, hiding away from whatever weird moment they just had. He stays silent as his fingers start up again, eventually opening him far enough to take three. Castiel is whining, it feels so good and it's so easy to pretend, now that Dean's being gentler, and quieter.

With unexpected force, Dean removes his fingers, apparently satisfied with the amount of preparation, he then grabs Castiel by the hips and flips him over onto his back. 

"Ride me, Cas...show me how much you want my dick, make me come for you..."

Castiel's head is spinning with too many things, too many feelings. Anticipation, guilt, arousal, nervousness, heartache, just to name a few. 

He sits up to climb on top of Dean's waiting lap, suppressing the urge to kiss him, knowing that was a one time thing. Instead, Castiel uses one hand to clutch onto Dean's broad shoulder, balancing himself, while he uses the other to take Dean's cock in hand, directing it toward his entrance, keeping eye contact the whole time.

He wishes he could stroke Dean first, maybe suck on him, wanting to bring him to the edge slowly, pouring out the devotion he feels for his hunter into a physical act of love. But he can't, Dean looks impatient and wants to come, Castiel's just the current toy.

"Okay, angel, try to relax...because it's probably gonna hurt like a son of a bitch," Dean explains, knowing Castiel has never done anything like this before.

Castiel pushes down, splitting himself wide open, stretching his hole too much too fast. At first he stays completely still, getting used to the pain, grounding himself back to reality. _Dean is inside him._ Castiel can feel Dean's cock throbbing with need against his tight muscles. Beginning to move slowly, he builds a pace, finds a rhythm.

"Ugh, so fuckin' tight, Cas, so good," Dean moans, bruising Castiel's hip bones with his hands, as Castiel slams down a little harder.

Dean attaches his mouth to one of Castiel's nipples, pulling it inside with his teeth and sucking strongly. Castiel had no idea that would feel so good, he quickly threads his fingers through Dean's hair, holding him there, not wanting him to pull away. Castiel looks down and watches Dean's tongue sweep out, lathering the pink bud with his saliva.

Dean's eyes peek up to meet Castiel's lust blown gaze, before switching over to the other nipple, "You like this, Cas? Like when I suck on your titties?"

"Dean!" Castiel moans, having to momentarily rip his attention away, staring at the ceiling. He doesn't want to come yet, and the combination of Dean's assault on his chest, with the feeling of his cock pounding inside him is almost too much.

Castiel continues to bounce up and down, his own cock bobbing between them as he watches Dean's face scrunch up with pleasure.

"Oh! DEAN!" Suddenly, his body lights on fire, Dean's cock hitting something within him that nearly makes him sob with ecstasy. "Wha? Ohh!"

"Good job, baby, found you're sweet spot," Dean praises him, thrusting his hips to meet Castiel's movements. "So good at riding cock, Cas..."

The angel's cock is hard and leaking as Dean fills him up, Castiel knowing he's going to come soon despite any previous self loathing.

"So hard for me, angel...you gonna come? I want you to come, Cas."

"Yes," he whispers back, staring at Dean with their usual amount of intensity.

_I love you, Dean. It's okay, we're gonna save you._

Castiel thinks the words to himself, just in case for some miracle Dean might hear them. 

"Castiel, please, come for me, need you, baby."

Dean's tone is different now, it's soft and loving. He's pretending, giving Castiel what he wants, saying the things he wants to hear. So Castiel pretends with him, feeling his orgasm build ever closer as he listens to the lies.

"You're so beautiful...Cas, my perfect angel, I love you."

Castiel loses it, crying and choking as he comes violently, painting their chests with white stripes, his ass clenching like a vice.

"Fuck!" Dean shouts, as he comes only seconds later, Castiel's muscles milking his dick with delicious strength. Dean eyes go black despite his promises, unable to control his true nature in a moment of pure passion. Castiel covers up the Mark with his hand as it glows with evil, attempting to soothe him, or maybe he just can't stand to look at it.

Panting hard, he continues to look at Dean, a few tears still dripping down his face as a terrified confusion sets in. What now?

Castiel eventually slips off and collapses onto his side, the demon's come dripping out of his ruined hole, all the way down the back of his thigh. He stares at the ground, not daring to look at Dean right now. He knows he's leaving, there's no cuddling, no post orgasm glow, it's just 'fuck and leave.' The angel lays there feeling more broken than ever before, he should have been strong, he should have resisted Dean, because right now it doesn't feel worth it. The angel feels hollow and more than just his gaping hole feels empty.

He regrets it. 

Castiel tries to get out of his own headspace, at least long enough to find the strength to warn poor Sam, because for some reason he just knows that's where Dean's heading next. He has no phone and he cannot teleport, he starts devising a mental plan as Dean throws on his clothes and collects his belongings. 

"See ya around, angel."


	3. So Sweet Little Brother

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's confirmed, I'm evil. Who coming to Hell with me!?

Sam is wiped, nothing but reading up on lore, searching absolutely everywhere, and getting his hopes up for the last six months. He lays in bed, still fully dressed, wanting to be ready if Cas calls with any updates.

He doesn't remember the last time he wore pajamas, or even ate properly. Sam's lost without his brother, losing Dean this time feels so much worse than any other time before. There's too many unanswered questions, the whole situation simply too mysterious for Sam to just give up. Not this time, not ever again.

Favoring his broken right arm, Sam rests on his left side, staring emotionlessly at his cell phone on the night stand. The screen lights up, it's vibrating, someone's calling him. He jumps to grab it, hoping it's Cas with good news.

He has to do a double take, blinking a few times in shock as he reads the caller ID again. It's Dean. Fumbling, Sam drops the phone onto the floor, throwing himself down, he chases it spastically. 

He almost missed the fucking call.

"Dean?"

"Sammy, so good to hear your voice."

Relief floods through Sam, laughing nervously with excitement, he replies, "Same! Dude, where have you been? We've been looking everywhere! Are you hurt? Dean, please just tell me you're safe. Where are you now? I'll come get you-"

"Woah, Sammy, slow down. I'm fine...I'm coming home."

Another wave of relief, making Sam feel slightly dizzy. "How long?" 

"Ten minutes."

Sam has to stop himself from jumping off the bed and doing a happy dance. In ten minutes Sam's going to hug his big brother, he's going to shower Dean with a crap ton of chick flicky affection, despite any protests.

Wait.

Sam shouldn't be so quick to trust all this, it's _way_ too easy and deep down he knows something's off. Sam just didn't care at first, too desperate for it to be the truth.

Dean was _dead_ the last time Sam saw him, and if that's not the ultimate red flag, he doesn't know what is.

"Tell me what happened, how-" Sam says seriously.

"Heh, long story, little brother. Gonna need all the beer and pie we've got for this one."

Sam hesitates, the momentary relief that washed over him previously, definitely fading away, replaced by genuine unease. Dean sounds different.

"Okay, I'll meet you at the door..."

"See you soon, Sammy."

~

Sam waits at the top of the stairs by the entrance, holy water and angel blade in hand. He's even got a silver knife in his pocket as well as a small cup of Borax nearby. Not taking any chances.

The door knob wiggles, signaling that Dean is only seconds away, Sam ready to lunge at him.

But Dean's quicker, and incredibly stronger.

Before Dean is even fully visible, he's punching Sam in the face, kneeing him in the gut roughly, kicking him forward, resulting in a long fall down the stairs. 

Sam groans in pain, his back throbbing horribly, his already broken arm hurting worst of all, and there's a faint taste of his own blood in his mouth. Sam tries to sit up, but he's too dizzy, maybe he has a concussion. 

Dean is on top of him before Sam can even react, _he's so goddamn fast._ His older brother straddles his waist, sitting heavily on his aching body as he leans over him, their faces so close their noses almost touch.

"Sorry about the fall, really didn't want to hurt you, Sammy. But I can make it up to you! Got you a special treat, you're favorite..."

Sam is struggling, trying to wiggle away, but Dean's unnaturally strong, pinning him with little to no effort. Dean reaches behind him, pulling out the switchblade he keeps in his back pocket.

"Dean, listen, this isn't you, we-"

"Can fix this!" Dean yells in a high pitched phony voice. "You sound just like Cas..."

Sam's stomach drops at the mention of the angel, they only spoke once today, early in the morning. He should have known something was wrong when he didn't hear from him again, who knows what Dean did to him.

"Sam, I don't wanna be cured! I'm finally free...finally _happy_."

"Where's Cas?" Sam asks, trying to distract Dean from doing whatever he's planning with that knife long enough to formulate a plan of escape.

"Don't you worry about him anymore, Sammy, he got everything he ever wanted. I took good care of him." Dean's voice is deeper than normal, rasping out the words gruffly. His hair is different too, longer, fluffier.

"Dean, please."

Dean threads his fingers through Sam's silky hair, smiling down at him as he uses the other hand, the one with the knife, to wipe away the droplet of blood on his bottom lip. "My beautiful baby brother..."

Sam unwillingly switches gears, his brain going fuzzy with thoughts and feelings he's not allowed to have. Sam's breathing is labored as he stares back at Dean, trying so hard to keep the wall up.

"Dean?"

"Sammy, there's no holding back anymore...no reason to deny ourselves what we've both always wanted."

Sam knows he's losing the battle as his body perks up at Dean's words, this monster isn't his brother, but Sam can't help but listen to what he has to say.

"How many wet dreams did you have about me growin' up, baby boy? I used to listen to you, Sammy, all those tiny moans, gasping my name as you came all over the sheets. And believe me, it took everything I had not take to you right then and there, Dad sleeping in the next bed be damned. I'd run to the bathroom after you were done, loved touching myself as I thought about sucking on your little cock, about fucking into your tight ass" Dean tells him, kissing Sam's cheeks, licking along his jaw.

Sam knows his cheeks are blooming with redness, he's slightly embarrassed, but mostly he's just insanely aroused.

"How often do you jerk off thinking about me? Do you do it in the shower? In your bed? Have you ever done it in my bed?" Dean continues, grinding his fully hard erection against Sam's growing one.

Dean's tearing him apart, ruining all the progress Sam's made throughout the years, desperately training himself not to _want_ his brother.

"I bet you think about me when you're fucking someone else...Jess? Amelia? Have you ever almost accidentally said my name? They can't give you what you really want, Sammy, they're not _me._ " Dean's nipping at his ears, the knife now pressing firmly against Sam's throat.

" _You're_ not you right now." Sam tries to sound stern, but his voice betrays him by sounding breathy and full of want.

Sam's on overload. He simultaneously wants this to stop, yet _never_ to end. He's wanted Dean like this for the majority of his life, having to suppress all his desires on a daily basis. He knows he shouldn't feel this way about his brother, but he can't help it, Sam's always been a little bit more than in love with Dean.

"Don't fight this, Sam, please, want you so bad..."

Dean kisses him finally, lightly and fully on the lips, it's so gentle that Sam almost forgets he's a monster for a second. A single tear runs down Sam's face as he gives in, kissing back, despite all the physical and emotional pain he's in. 

"So sweet, little brother."

Sam whimpers as Dean kisses him deeper, sucking the cut on his bottom lip, removing the knife from his jugular.

"You ready for your special treat now?"

Sam wants to say no, he wants to shove Dean off and take a shower, cleanse himself literally and metaphorically of this fiasco. But he can't, or he won't, he doesn't know which. So he just tries to hold on, he tries not to completely lose himself.

Dean slices a huge gash into his own left forearm, the sweetest smelling blood spilling out. In an instant, he shoves his arm over Sam's mouth, attempting to make the blood trickle inside.

Sam keeps his lips sealed tightly at first, but that _smell_ , that smell is better than anything he could ever imagine. He knows what this is now, it's demon blood, Dean's a demon. 

"Drink, Sammy, c'mon, taste me."

Sam's begging Dean with his eyes now, silently pleading with him not to do this, hazel and green locked together, like so many times before. He worked so hard to subdue his addiction, continuing to battle with it every day, he doesn't want that to all be in vain. But Dean only smiles wider, deciding at that moment to show off his new demon eyes, the green swallowed up by black, urging Sam to accept his fate.

Sam crumbles, the smell is too good, he opens his mouth and let's the blood fill him up. It's _amazing,_ the best he's ever had, warping his thoughts and giving him a boost of long forgotten strength and ability.

"That's it, baby, take as much as you want," Dean encourages him, starting to rut their cocks against one another.

Sam does, he begins suckling for more, moaning at the flavor as his eyes flutter shut, sinking down into oblivion. His body doesn't hurt anymore, his broken arm healed, he feels renewed, strong enough to turn the tides, gain the upper hand. But suddenly he doesn't want to get away, he wants to kiss Dean again, ready to take what he's always been denied.

_No holding back anymore._

He stops drinking long enough to husk out, "Dean, want you..."

"Oh, I know, baby boy, your eyes are almost as black as mine," Dean chuckles, before leaning down and capturing his brother's blood stained lips. This time they kiss using their tongues, sweeping into each other's mouths with hunger.

Out of all the times Sam's fantasized about this moment, he's never pictured it like this. He used to imagine Dean's green eyes would look down at him with pure love and adoration, that he'd kiss Sam chaste and sweet, nervous yet sure of himself. He would always imagine the tiny, involuntary gasps Dean would make when he eventually pulled Sam's tongue into his mouth for the first time, nursing on it tenderly. He also liked to imagine that they would take their clothes off slowly, drinking in each other's bodies inch by inch, Sam soaking up each new freckle with awe. He would memorize the supple curve of every one of Dean's toned muscles, taste his nipples until they're stiff with arousal from the heat of Sam's mouth. He would then travel his eyes to the sharp cut of Dean's hip bones, finally reaching his prize, Dean's cock, leaking and ready to be worshipped. They'd make love, and it would be _beautiful_. 

But that's _nothing_ like what's going on right now. Right now, Sam's blood is boiling with a dangerous fever, feeling completely lost as he stares into the black abyss of his brother's gaze. They kiss with a ferocity that can't be explained as anything but primal, rough with the dirty clashing of teeth. The taste of Dean's blood still lingers in his mouth, making him crave more and more, wanting to suck Dean dry even if it kills them both.

They rip at each other's shirts, tearing them into a pile of ragged pieces that litter the floor. Once their pants and underwear have been removed, Sam doesn't hesitate to spit on his own hand and grab Dean's cock, pumping him furiously. 

Dean's eyes flash back to green at Sam's first touch, moaning, "Oh, Sammy, please, yes...so so so good..."

If Sam weren't so fucked up on demon blood, he might try to pretend that it's the _real_ Dean saying those things, maybe attempt to cling to his momentary slip up of gentleness. But Sam really doesn't give a shit right now, demon or not, he couldn't care less as long as Dean finally fucks him.

"Dean, fuck me, fuck me hard...want your cock," Sam husks, lining up the wet tip of his brother's cock to his small puckered entrance, still stroking him.

"When was the first time you thought about my dick in your ass? Describe it to me, or you'll get nothing," Dean orders, his hips beginning to fuck Sam's fist.

Dean starts sucking on Sam's neck after he sets his demand, bruising as much of the area as he can, painting his little brother's neck dark with his claim.

Sam wants to feel embarrassed but he doesn't care anymore, if Dean wants to know about Sam's first fantasy, then that's what he'll get.

"I was thirteen...it was one night during a hunt. I secretly followed you and Dad, didn't want to stay in the motel alone. Anyway, Dad got hurt and you saved his lame ass. I watched you take down an entire nest of vamps, and Dean, it got me so hot, seeing you single handedly take out each and every one of them. You were so sweaty and covered in their blood, felt kinda guilty about liking you looking like that but I couldn't help myself."

Sam's cock is so hard it hurts, drunk on the feeling of _too much_ and not enough at the same time. Sam whimpers as he thrusts his hips, trying to gain friction between their chests, but he can't find any relief.

"Tell me more, Sam. Tell me more and I'll touch your pretty cock."

"I remember feeling my dick harden as I watched you-- ohh! Dean, yes!"

Dean, still a man of his word, begins to jerk Sam's throbbing cock when he continues his story. Dean matches his brother's rhythm as he applies pressure to the glistening head, smearing the pre come up and down the length. Meanwhile, Dean's relentless mouth savagely draws a touch of blood from Sam's abused neck.

"Don't stop..." Dean pants.

"And then it h-hit me, Dean, I wanted you to use some of that rage to fuck me. Wanted to see you all sweaty and panting because you were buried inside me. The thought scared me for a minute but I got over it pretty quick, because feeling that way about you _never_ felt wrong, Dean it always felt _right._ "

"Fuck, Sammy," Dean groans, his mouth now licking over the many wounds all along Sam's collar bone. 

"I rushed to get back to the motel before you guys did, headed straight for the shower. I touched myself, and fuck it felt good, better than ever before."

Dean moans as he lowers himself down between his brother's legs, forcing them to relinquish their hold on each other's cocks, spreading Sam wide as he stares at the tight pink flesh, "Gotta get you ready for my cock, baby boy...gonna need a lot of stretching to take it."

Sam is grateful that Dean wants to prepare him, he hasn't had anal sex in years, his hole currently small and unsuspecting. Even as a demon, Dean still somewhat cares about his little brother's well being.

"You keep talking, baby," Dean instructs, right before he lunges forward, licking a long wet stripe over his brother's sensitive ring. Sam's hands card through Dean's soft fluffed up hair, pulling at it roughly, directly the demon's mouth right where he wants it.

"I stroked my cock thinking about you, Dean, about kissing you, about what your lips would feel like around my cock, sucking me down on your knees."

Sam is having a hard time getting the words out now, Dean's explorative tongue making it very difficult to concentrate. His lips are sealed tightly over Sam's entrance, his warm tongue buried deep inside his ass, licking his walls and coating him generously with spit.

"But-- but, what made me finally come was when I rubbed a finger around my rim, poking it inside pretending it was your cock, fucking into me from behind."

This prompts Dean to insert a single finger, slipping it in alongside his sloppy mouth, massaging and stretching Sam's eager hole. 

"Ohhh, Dean, I came so hard, all over the fucking walls...I actually yelled your name, immediately praying that you and Dad weren't back yet." 

Dean removes his tongue, but adds a second finger, hooking them expertly to hopefully reach Sam's prostate. "You were such a little whore, Sammy, still are..."

Suddenly, Sam isn't thinking about sex anymore, he wants more _blood_. He'll do anything to get it.

"Dean, more..."

"Shh, Sammy, I'll get you there, don't you worry, sweetheart," Dean whispers, biting a nice chunk of Sam's thigh as a third finger joining the others, widening him further.

"More blood."

Dean pauses, looking up at his little brother, he grins wickedly, changing positions so he can feed Sam the blood while continuing to fuck him with his fingers. "Feels so good when you drink, Sam, love this..."

Eventually, Dean's fingers tease over his sweet spot, brushing over it far too quickly. Sam's crimson mouth pops off the leaking cut on Dean's arm to cry out, "Fuck me, Dean, now!"

"Ready for my cock, Sammy?"

"DEAN!"

Dean aligns himself and begins to push in, kissing Sam's lips the entire time, breathing heavily into his mouth.

"Fuck...so tight, Sam...perfect for my cock."

Sam's flying, gasping as his brother fills him up, stuffs his giant cock inside him like he's always wanted him to. "Dean, Dean, ohh...Dean..."

The cock inside him begins moving faster, dragging back and forth, sparking a series of long bursts of pleasure, the feeling more intense than electricity. 

"You don't even care what I am, so desperate for my dick, you'll take it any way you can get it..."

This is probably the blood talking, or maybe it isn't, "You're right, I don't care that you're a demon, I still love you, Dean, always..."

"Shut the fuck up."

Sam must have struck a nerve with that forbidden word, but yet again he doesn't care, Sam's higher than he's ever been, writhing on his brother's cock, so if he wants to tell Dean that he loves him, that's what he's gonna do.

"I'll stay with you forever, no matter what you've become, no matter what you plan to do, I love you, you can't change that..."

Dean's fucking him hard now, grunting with each thrust, when suddenly both his hands clasp around Sam's throat. 

"I said shut the fuck up, Sam. I don't wanna hear that shit. You're just a dirty hole for me to come in, understand?"

Sam can't breathe, Dean's strong hands squeezing his delicate wind pipe much too tightly, his vision beginning to blur.

It feels good. 

He just lays there, not breathing, getting fucked like a rag doll beneath Dean's weight, every nerve in his body pulsing with euphoria.

Dean releases his hold right before Sam loses consciousness, kissing him harshly as Sam gasps for air, taking the oxygen right out of Dean's lungs.

"You-- d-don't scare me, Dean...I know that you love me too," Sam pants, his voice broken.

Dean lets out a demonic roar, eyes switching to black, as that hideous Mark glows red on his arm. 

Dean's close.

He pounds into Sam at record speed, slightly changing the angle so he's ramming against Sam's special spot every time. Sam's panting and moaning louder and louder, scratching his nails deep into his brother's back as he holds on. When the skin breaks, that specific scent of pure _Dean_ is set free, continuing to overwhelm Sam's senses.

"Love you, Dean, love you so much."

"Sammy, stop, please..."

"No, Dean, I'll never stop. C'mon, Dean, fuck me harder...fuck me because you love me."

"Sam! My baby Sammy, oh, fuck! SAM!"

Dean's coming now, his cock spurting hot liquid inside his brother's welcoming body, Sam's muscles contracting with his own orgasm as he feels Dean's release. Sam comes untouched, his aching cock finally relieved of the neglected strain it had been under, painting both their chests white with creamy warmth.

As Dean slows his pace, Sam reaches out for his right arm, pulling it towards his mouth.

"Wrong arm, baby boy," Dean starts saying, referring to the cut Sam had been sucking on previously.

Sam doesn't reply, he just keeps his eyes glued to Dean's, which are back to their natural perfect green, as he begins to kiss the Mark on his arm. He calms it with his lips, the fire within it cooling down as Sam presses his love into it.

"Don't..."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't wanna feel...I can't..."

Sam doesn't believe him, demon or not, he knows Dean is still capable of feeling love. He continues kissing the Mark until it's completely dormant, moving on to kissing Dean's lips again. When Dean's cock softens and slips out, the demon doesn't pull away, he doesn't treat Sam like a used up whore that's fulfilled it's purpose.

He stays.

He stays with Sam the whole night, and the next night, and every night after that.

Dean stays because he loves him.

Both boys truly addicted to one another in every sense of the word, content to live out the rest of their days just like this. A demon and his junkie, free to be together, free to love each other, against all odds, and after suffering through years of loneliness.

There's no holding back anymore.


End file.
